In modern office spaces, privacy is provided to each occupant in the open office structure by providing low walls to divide office spaces. These walls are formed of commercially available sections. Posts are mounted on the floor and they extend upward. Panels usually are provided with pressure clips which attach to the posts along the post edges to create an attached structure. Suitable posts and panels create the individual spaces of the open office. It is helpful and necessary to mark individual open office spaces. Such identification is common and is usually applied by adhesive or penetrating fasteners to the wall panels. Such attachment of identification devices unavoidably marks the panels and prevents clean removal and replacement of identification devices when changes are needed or desired. There is need for an identification mounting apparatus which can be attached to the open office structure on the left or right side of the office entryway opening in such a way that it is reversible, detachable, and does not deteriorate the panel.